Back Off Satan, That's My Angel
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Cas and Dean go to visit Lucifer on business after his permanent move to LA. And he starts to take a liking to the angel, that doesn't go over too well with Dean. (Sorry for errors and if Cas/Dean aren't on point, I don't watch the show much) Rated T to be safe. (Story to be deleted soon)
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural/Lucifer Crossover

Destiel, slight Cas/Lucifer

Title: Back Off Satan, That's My Angel

Summary: Cas and Dean go to visit Lucifer on business after his permanent move to LA. And he starts to take a liking to the angel, that doesn't go over too well with Dean.

Author's Note: In the story Lucifer has always been the devil, period.

Author's Note 2: The italics are part of a song that Lucifer is singing while playing the piano. Those lyrics are my own and were made for this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Tempting the Devil

Dean's Pov

"Are you sure this is the right place Cas?" I asked as we stood infront of this fancy night club called Lux. Now I've fought demon across the country but I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the Devil owned an LA bar.

"Amenadiel is one of my father's most loyal soliders and he's had many encounters with Lucifer here. Trust me Dean, this is the place"

Without another word he went straight it, I just shrugged and followed him in. When we entered I was surprised, there wasn't any of those generic thump thump pop songs that all sound the same play, just a piano being played in the center of the room. And looking at said piano player I knew he was the guy I came here to see, he stood out from everyone in the room. He was always flashy like that, at least from what Cas has told me.

 _Everyone's a sinner_

 _No one's a saint_

 _There's a darkness in your heart waiting to be released_

 _Don't worry about forgivness from thy father_

 _You'll still be punished away_

 _So just sin and sin and sin the night away_

 _We all end up in the same place eventually_

The room erupted when the final note echoed but my eyes were only on Lucifer, who's eyes were on me the whole time. He clearly remembered me from my brief time in Hell. After he got up and gave a bow he gestured for us to follow him upstairs and we did only to be stopped by the bartender as Lucifer reached the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going handsome? That's my bosses place"

"We have a meeting with your boss now back off bitch or you'll get to meet my angel blade"

"Keep it in your pants hunter or where ever it is you keep it"

"Mazikeen just let us through" Cas spoke up. She looked over at him and then up and down with interest.

"Hello Castiel, I have to say you seem to get more and more handsome every time I see you"

"Yeah yeah Cas is super dreamy can we go now?" She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Easy lover boy you can go through. See you later Castiel" She left with a wink to serve a customer at the bar. I grabbed Cas and pulled him to the elevator and we were on our way up.

"I'm sorry Dean. She has always been like that with me"

"How do you even know her? You've never met Lucifer before"

"Correct but when dealing with Lucifer Mazikeen has been the middle man as you would say"

"So does she flirt with every angel she sees or are you special?" He looked at me square in the eye.

"Everyone Dean, she's like that with everyone. It's in her nature"

"Then why wasn't she like that with me?"

"You're a hunter, demons aren't too fond of you"

"Yeah I got that Cas"

"Good, then I hope you'll get this"

He surprised me by pulling me in and kissing me. The kiss wasn't the surprise (we've done much more than that) the surprise was that he's kissing me now.

"Dean, even if her flirtations were genuine it wouldn't matter. No one could compare to you"

"Damn right"

This time I pulled him in for a kiss and it ended right as the doors opened to Lucifer's spacious apartment.

"Welcome to my home away from home!" a voice called out. We both turned to see Lucifer in the flesh standing behind his own very large bar fixing a couple of drinks.

"Well techinally it's my new home away from my old home but you get the idea" He spoke up again as he handed us our drinks and took a tip of his own. To make a point I slammed my drink down and slid it across the bar top.

"My my I was told you were a little testy but it's nothing I can't handle"

"People have said that to me before and they've ended up dead" Lucifer laughed at that.

"Oh I like you"

Then he turned to Cas and looked him up and down the same way that bitch Maze did but when he did it it made me even more pissed off.

"You must be Castiel. I have to say it's nice to put a face to the name and such an attractive one" Lucifer gave him a smirk and I knew exactly what it meant, it was the kind that said 'I'm good looking and so are you, let's have sex!' and that doesn't work for me!

"We're here for business Lucifer. Can we get to that so we can get the hell out of here?"

"Alright grumpy pants but all work and no play is very boring"

"Noted now since you're planning on..."

"Hold it right there hunter! Let's let pretty boy handle the talking. If I'm not mistaken you're just the muscle right?" I wanted to rush at him but Cas held me back. I guess I would have to wait until after to kick his ass.

"Very well. Lucifer, Father has ordered us to stop trying to force you to return to Hell. He believes that when you go back it should be of your own free will or else you would just leave again"

"When I go back? What makes you think I'll ever go back?"

"You'll either return on your own or because of your own mortality. Should an accident happen there is nothing stoppping you from going back to Hell"

"So very true but thanks to Maze and the amazing talents of the LAPD I think I'll be safe here for the next 60 or so"

"Or I could drop you right now and get this all over with" I told him, he just ignored me but Cas gave me a look.

"Come on then, I know that you didn't come all the way here to tell me that Daddy dearest has given up on me yet again"

"He hasn't given up on you, he's just done trying to force you back. He sent me here with instructions to keep you out of trouble"

"More rules? But I just ditched the last one's he gave me"

"This is serious Lucifer! You already think he's punished you, do you want to know what real punishment feels like?!" Cas actually got up in his face and Lucifer actually looked scared, that's my guy.

"Very well what are these rules? I'll follow them to a T, cross my heart" Cas took a list out from his trench coat and handed it to Lucifer then stepped back to me while he read it. And after a few minutes he started talking again.

"This is going to make my life a tad more boring but I think I'll find a way to spice it up again so I say we have a deal"

"Good, your old pal Amen will be keeping an eye on you while we as far away from you as possible" We moved back towards the elevator but Lucifer popped up infront of us.

"Not so fast. I said we had a deal but when I make deals I always get something in return and I know exactly what I want"

"What is it Lucifer?" Cas asked.

"You Castiel, I want you"


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural/Lucifer Crossover

Destiel, slight Cas/Lucifer

Title: Back Off Satan, That's My Angel

Summary: Cas and Dean go to visit Lucifer on business after his permanent move to LA. And he starts to take a liking to the angel, that doesn't go over too well with Dean.

Author's Note: In the story Lucifer has always been the devil, period.

Author's Note 2: Warning, there is a small sex scene in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Oh Hell No!

No One's Pov

"You son of a bitch!"

Dean threw a punch that hit Lucifer square in the jaw and he went down. Dean shook off the slight pain in his hand as Lucifer rallied, glaring at him with burning rage and pure distaste. But Lucifer just joked it off as he usually does.

"Nice job! But I think next time you could hit me a little harder because seriously I thought you wanted to knock me out!"

"I do" Dean moved to punch him again but Cas yet again held him back and pushed him away to talk.

"Dean this is the Lord of Hell, he is not to be messed with"

"I don't care! He's not having you Cas!"

"I believe that's up to Castiel" Lucifer spoke from behind Dean. He swung around to get another hit in but he vanished and popped up behind Cas. Then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"What do you say Castiel? Care to spend a night with the Devil? I'd love to make a sinner out of an angel"

"That's flattering but I must decline. I'm not for sale as some would say"

"Is there someone else because I'm fine with ruffling a few feathers. I'd even be open to have more company"

"Go back to Hell Lucifer. We are not sleeping with you"

Lucifer gapped at Dean then kept looking back and forth between him and Cas. Then he burst out laughing.

"A hunter and an angel! Could you think of a couple more strange than that"

"How about an angel and a demon? Or a human and a demon? I heard you have a thing for blonde female detectives"

This time Lucifer got in Dean's face, revealing his true face as a threat.

"Don't you dare mention her again. And stay away from her or there will be hell to pay"

"Easy tiger. I'll stay away from your girl if you stay away from Cas and that's the only deal I'll make with you. And just so I make myself clear: you come near Cas or touch him then I'm going to pay your lady a visit. Deal?"

Dean stuck his hand out and Lucifer hesitated before shaking it.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr Winchester but I accept. Farwell and hopefully I'll never have to see you again"

"The feeling's mutual. Let's get out of here Cas"

"Farewell Castiel. I'll see you very soon"

Those were Lucifer's last words before the elevator doors closed, and Dean was even more pissed off then when he stepped through them the first time. They had barely started moving before Dean slammed the stop button and pulled Cas into a rough, passionate kiss. Cas's only reaction was to kiss back and when he did that's when Dean began to remove their clothes, never breaking contact. They only broke away when Dean turned Cas around and forced him against the wall.

"Dean this is not the time or place for such things"

"Shut up Cas. That bastard wants you, wants to put his dirty devilish hands on you. He can't touch you but I can and I will"

With that Dean slide in and began to pound into Castiel, holding his hips in a tight grip. When Cas began to moan Dean reached around and began jacking him off, causing the moans to become louder and deeper.

"Dean!"

Dean smirked as Cas shouted his name as he came into his hand, which me made Cas clean up as Dean came in his tight hole. He stayed in place for a few minutes so Cas could enjoy being filled and he could enjoy being inside him. When Dean pulled out they both moaned from being so sensitive.

"You're mine Cas, no one else can have you"

"Why would I choose to be with anyone else? You're all I need Dean"

"Glad you understand. Now let's get out of here and go meet up with Sammy"

They got dressed and got the elevator going again. And when they stepped out they were surprised that the place was completely empty, not a soul in sight. Dean found this unsettling, it was too early for everyone to have gone home.

"I sent them away. No one can know what I'm about to do" a voiced spoke out as if reading his thoughts. They both whipped around to see Maze standing here holding a whip in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Mazikeen enough. We've done our business now let us leave"

"I'm sorry Castiel but my orders don't come from you. But don't worry, I won't hurt your pretty faces"

Using the whip she pulled Dean to her, punched him in the face and threw him into the piano which shatter on impact and Dean was in a daze. Cas moved to help him but he found himself with Maze's whip around his neck. It kept getting tighter and tighter until he couldn't breath and he passed out. Maze picked him up and carried him back towards Lucifer's.

That's the last thing Dean saw before he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural/Lucifer Crossover

Destiel, slight Cas/Lucifer

Title: Back Off Satan, That's My Angel

Summary: Cas and Dean go to visit Lucifer on business after his permanent move to LA. And he starts to take a liking to the angel, that doesn't go over too well with Dean.

Author's Note: In the story Lucifer has always been the devil, period.

Author's Note 2: Warning, there is a small sex scene in this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Dean Needs Help

No One's Pov

When Dean woke up he found himself in the Impala, the second thing he noticed was that Cas was no where to be found. After a few moments he finally noticed that he wasn't even where he had originally parked, both he and the car had been moved outside the city.

"That bitch!"

Once he finished cursing her and Lucifer (he realized quickly this was all his doing to get to Cas) and taking out his frustration on the steering wheel he planned his next move. He knew he couldn't go in their guns blazing, they'd be expecting that and well prepared. He would die for Cas but he can't risk both of them getting hurt so for once he wanted to find the answer without using violence, at least more than necessary. That's when it hit him, there was one person that could get through to him without trying to kill him and that Lucifer wouldn't try to kill himself.

Quickly he started the car and booked it to LA and through the city. He was speeding the whole way but he didn't give a damn, besides it wouldn't matter with his destination: the police station. Once he got there he ran inside and past the front desk, ignoring the person calling after him. He found his way to the homicide department and looked over all the unfamiliar faces until he found the one that fit the description.

"Chloe Decker?" He shouted across the room, not caring about the others in the room. The woman in question turned around and glared at Dean.

"I don't know who you are but I'm busy. If you need help find another detective"

"Look lady you're the only person who can help me. A friend of yours isn't being too friendly and I need you to whip his ass in line"

"If this involves my ex Dan you're wasting your time. Now please leave before my friends here throw you out on your ass" She started to walk away but Dean wasn't having any of that.

"Lucifer never said you were a bitch" The whole room turned to Chloe who had stopped in her tracks. She turned around, walked to Dean, grabbed him by his jacket and began to pull him away. Dean thought she was going to throw him out but then she began to talk in a whisper.

"What did Lucifer do this time? I swear he's going to be the death of me"

"You hang out with the devil and that will probably happen" Dean said to himself but Chloe must have heard becaue she stopped and pulled Dean into an empty room.

"You know about Lucifer?"

"Wait, you know about Lucifer?"

"Yeah he told me. At first I didn't believe him because when I shot him he started bleeding but..."

"Wait a minute. You thought he wasn't the devil because you saw him bleed. Honey he may be the devil but he can sure as hell bleed"

"Then why was he surprised that it happened?"

"I don't know! I'm not his freaking keeper! Anyway will you help me deal with him?"

"Only when you tell me what's going on, how you know about Lucifer and why you were with him"

"Okay fine! Lucifer kidnapped my angel Castiel, I know about him before It's my job to hunter things like him and save the world blah blah blah and I was with him because I was there on business talking about him staying in LA"

"That totally explains it"

"Explains what" Dean demanded.

"Well Lucifer told me not to disturb him at all today, he said he had a very important meeting that was second to none"

"Yeah that was us but it went bad and now I need you to help me reason with him so I don't go back there and blow his freaking brains out"

"Okay let's go"

They quickly ran to the car and raced back to Lux. Dean pulled out an angel blade and Chloe cocked her gun and together they stormed the building. And just like they thought Maze was waiting for them, mostly Dean though. When she saw Dean she was ready to fight but when she saw Chloe she was so surprised she dropped her weapons.

"Detective Decker what are you doing here? And with him?"

"I know what Lucifer did Maze. Now let us through before you get hurt"

"You know that gun won't kill me right?"

"She does but I have something that will, do I need to use it?" Dean pulled out hid demon blade and showed it to Maze who paled slightly, she had no choice but to move aside.

When they got into the elevator time seemed to slow greatly, precious seconds were being wasted. Once the doors opened they ran in and looked in horror at the sight infront of them.

"Cas!"

"Dean!"

"Lucifer?!"

"Chloe?!"


End file.
